Survivor
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: John Cena has been diagnosed with a terminal illness, and the best thing he can do for his remaining days is show that true fighter within him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I thought I'd sneak another story out to you guys this week. This story was inspired by alot of things in my life, a main one was nearly losing my grandfather last year to Cancer. I know most of us can relate to loss in our life, so I was hoping I could display that in my story. I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for all the love and support_

_"John..?"_

The middle aged man opened his eyes softly, blinded by the world, or better yet, the bright lights of the hospital room. It had only felt like he slept 10 minutes, yet the medicine had him out for seven hours for his surgery. John had always been a fighter and a leader, someone who was at the top of his class, the Quarterback of his football team during high school and college, yet he couldn't conquer Leukemia.

He smiled softly, his deep dimples showing through as he studied his beautiful mother, happy to have her hand in his as he came to his senses. He rolled his blue eyes as she cried softly, watching her pack all of his bags for him to leave the hospital.

"Ma, I'm good..Stop, okay? I can pack up all my junk.."

Mrs. Cena continued to cry and pack, tuning her son out as she shuffled through his things, commenting on one of his baby photos.

"You've always been such a strong boy, Johnny. Look at you here, you're just smiling and dancing!" John sighed softly, listening to his mother side step what the situation at hand really is. As she continued to gush through her tears, he cut her off abruptly.

"Mom, I'm dying. Its nothing we can do about this, but pray.. Don't make matters worse by acting as if this isn't the case."

As his words dripped in the room, his mother sobbed softly, furthering her flow of depressed tears as his words sunk into her heart. He wobbled softly, trying to stagger out of his bed to pull her to his chest.

She obliged for a second, not wanting John out of bed as weak as he was, but her heart was so broken that all she really could use at this moment was someone close. John rested his chin against her head, rocking her softly as she cried against his thin chest. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to be strong for his mother at this moment, but couldn't understand how he held on for this long without breaking down himself. He mustered out a few words into the empty room, as he listened to her soft cries.

"I'm not going to leave you, alright...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two, yay! I thought it'd be fitting to finally get a chapter out to you guys with me being off from work, so I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for the love and support, and thank you to my "Paw paw" for being the inspiration behind this all. #LetsBeatCancer!_

"Well, you're all set! We'll be seeing you in a month for your chemotherapy, Mr. Cena."

The doctor set John's black luggage into the trunk of the car, not wanting John to lift such a heavy load. John scowled softly, appreciating the help, but not wanting to be anyone's charity case. Before his diagnosis, he was roughly 250. Now with the stress of chemo, and the diagnosis itself, he was an alarming 205.

He wasn't himself, and damnit, he didn't truly remember what it even felt like to be himself. The soft rub of his mother's hand brought him back down to earth for a moment, as he nodded politely at the doctor. "Doc, thanks. We'll be seeing you then. Take care."

He cringed softly, wanting the doctor to leave before he got into the passenger's side of his 2013 black chrome Escalade. He knew it was difficult to lift himself into certain things, and the last thing he wanted was for the doctor to further assist him when he can assist himself just fine. John tipped his hat at the doctor politely, as the doctor gave him a sympathetic smile, grabbing at his arm to help him into his car.

John growled softly, before grabbing the doctor's arm with force. "PLEASE. Just go.. I am perfectly capable of getting into a fucking car. I don't need another man lifting me as if I'm some sick child. Now, go, please!" John's mother gasped softly, running to John's side as the doctor stepped back, hurt slightly by the sharpness of John's request.

Mrs. Cena grabbed the doctor's hands, before apologizing repeatedly. "He's just irritable at the moment, its nothing personal. Thank you for all of your help, and we will be seeing you in about a month." The doctor nodded quietly, before trudging back into the bright hospital. As John's mother climbed into the driver's side, she glanced over at her son, watching him hold back hot, angry tears.

All she could do at that very moment was stare straight ahead down the road, and get John back into the comfort of his own home. As she drove down the dark road, she looked over at a sleeping John, so happy that for once throughout all of this, he was at peace. She pulled over for a split second, reaching into the back seat for a wool blanket she got John when he was just a small boy. As she laid the cloth against him, she watched as a happy, soft smile crept against his lips.

In his dreams, he was back at a happier time. He was far away from the troubles of injury, road life, and the burden of cancer. Mrs. Cena sat and watched him sleep happily, as she wept silently from the driver's side. All she wanted out of this was for her son to be at peace, and it seemed for that split moment, he finally was.


End file.
